So sweet is jealousy
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Who is this new girl? Is she flirting with Naruto? How will react Sakura? NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! this is my third story! It's a SakuNaru (i loooooove this couple!!) It's Sakura's POV so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the mysterious character because I take from an other manga...

* * *

So sweet is jealousy

Chapter 1

_I have to calm down, I'm almost running! Damn, the Hokage tower is still kind of far! I have to say that I've been call by Tsunade-sama because of some special mission. I'm curious to know what it is._

_I knock at the door and heard the voice of the Hokage saying I could come in. I enter the room and see a girl already there next to Tsunade-sama. She's tall, she have blue eyes and she have really long blonde hair (they arrive to her butt!) tied with a red ribbon. She's wearing an orange skirt with a white t-shirt and on that t-shirt a bleu ribbon bow on the cheat. In the middle of the bow, it have a orange heart brooch with a weird sign, it was like the women's sign but with a heart instead of the circle. I don't know this girl and she's wearing no sigh of the Konoha village. Tsunade-sama must have see the curiosity in my face and she's about to say something _

"You want to see me Tsunade-baa-chan?" _scream a blonde guy who enter in the room really fast. I roll my eyes like Tsunade-sama, maybe she's thinking like me that it's not 2 years and a half who would change Uzumaki Naruto. _

"Yes Naruto." _Start Tsunade-sama._ "You, along with Sakura have to protect that girl. You could show her the village a little too. Her name is Minako and she's the same age of you two."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two" _says Minako more looking at Naruto than me._

"Minako is a princess of an another village, but all the rest of the information are classed secret. Also, you should say to the other that Minako is one of my relative but, with me being busy to work, you stay with her to do the tour of the village. Sakura, she will sleep at your place since your parents are on mission, with that it will be more easy to be with her. Don't forget that you three should always be together so expect the night, Naruto you should always be with Sakura and Minako. Understood?"

"Hai!" _I say at the same time of Naruto._

_We get out of the tower and I ask _"Minako-san, do you want to go at my house refresh you self a little?"

"Nah! Not really… I would like to eat something though…"

"Great!" _exclaim Naruto._ "We're going to Ichiraku!"

"I'm not sure that Mina-…"_ I start_.

"What do they serve?" _asks Minako, completely ignoring me._

"Ramen!!" _says Naruto really happy._ "You'll see, it's very good!"

_Naruto was already running toward follow by a laughing Minako. I just sigh, and I go to catch them._

_Arrive at the place, Naruto command for Minako-san and me. Starting to eat, Naruto asks _"Minako-chan, don't you find it good?"

"It's great!" _said Minako truly happy._

"Sorry but can I ask you what is that brooch on your shirt?" _ask Naruto, curious. I start to listen carefully because… well I'm curious too. _

"Yes, you can. It's the symbol of love. My mom use to call me 'my little goddess of love' so she made me that brooch. I have a thousand of them but I wore the orange one because orange is my favourite colour."

"Orange is your favourite colour? It's mine too!" _exclaim Naruto and they started to talk about how they love orange. Ok, I'm kind of left behind. What? Are they totally ignoring me?_

"_**Shannaro! Naruto is ignoring me! He NEVER ignores me!" **say Inner Sakura really mad._

"_Yes, you're right! Maybe if I… Wait a minute! When do I care that Naruto is ignoring me? Shut up stupid Inner" No, I DON'T CARE that Naruto is ignoring me… It's just weird… yes, weird…_

"Hey Naruto, Sakura!" _shout a guy behind us. I turn around to see it was Kiba, who is with Hinata, Shino and of course, Akamaru. _"and who are you?"

_Naruto and I present them Minako like the relative of Tsunade and all this stuff. Minako-san is really sociable and she's not even shy to talk with new people! Not at all… Wait, why is it bothering me?_

"Hey I just have a great idea!" _exclaim Minako-san smiling._ "Why don't we do a little party tonight at Sakura's house. You could invite all your friends and like this I would be able to present my self"

"But Minako-san, I'm not sure that…" _I start._

"It's a great idea Minako-chan! Please Sakura-chan, can we do it?" _asks Naruto with his puppy eyes that I can't resist. _

"Well…" _I say but after looking at Naruto and his puppy eyes I conclude _"Yes… That could be fun!"

"Yes!!" _scream Naruto and Minako-san at the same time already preparing all the stuff._

_Shannaro! Why can't I resist him when he does those eyes!_

"_**Maybe because he's really hot when he do it!" **reply Inner Sakura_

"_NO! Well he's kind of…" Oh my god! Why I'm thinking that?_

* * *

End of the first chapter! Do you see who's Minako... It's Sailor Venus! I took her because I really like her (she's my fave in Sailor Moon) and I think she fit well in the story... (or maybe it's in my head...) anyway, hope you like it! Please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter of this story! Thanks a lot for the reviews! Sorry for my bad grammar, I suck... anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

* * *

So sweet is jealousy

Chapter 2

_We arrive to my home, Minako go in the guest room to open her luggage and all while Naruto and I start to install everything before the others arrive. The clock ring 7 o'clock, we hear a knock on the door. It's Neji, Tenten and Lee and Minako is really excited. _

_Everyone arrive Minako stand on the table and start to scream _

"Hey everyone! How you know now I'm Minako, but 'goddess of love' can be alright too!" _everyone started to laugh except me. Men, that girl loves too much to have attention. _"Anyway, I have to thanks Naruto-kun and Sakura that presented me to all of you! I'm sure my time here will rock! Now I have a question. Who think they can beat me at SoulCalibur 2? Yes that right, tournament of SoulCalibur!"

_With that, Minako-san jump out the table and go by the TV to start the 'tournament'. That's why she wanted a Playstation 2! A tournament? I'm so surprise. That girl is quite something…_

_While the guys and Minako were playing the game, me and the girls are talking, piss to be ignore like this._

"What is that party? We're suppose to dance and talk! Not play stupid video games! Forehead, do something!" _says Ino really frustrated._

"Please! You're more pissed because your 'Shika-kun' is completely ignoring you, Pig!" _I know that Ino starts to have feelings for the lazy ninja, well she told it to me. _"And anyway, I can't do nothing. She's the guest, and the boys would be mad if I do something."

"That girl like too much attention. All the guys are almost at her foots" _reply Tenten looking how Neji was having a good time without her._

"Kiba-kun was talking with Shino-kun earlier and I don't know how many times Kiba-kun said that she's hot!" _add Hinata who maybe starts to have feelings for the dog boy._

"Girls, calm down! I mean it's not too b-…" _I start before being interrupt by a screaming voice. I look who it is and I see Minako-san jumping and singing _"I rock, you suck! I win, you lost! The goddess of love is the best in tournaments! She knows how to kick ass! Go me!!!"

"No!"_ scream Naruto. _"I can't believe I lost! I want revenge! A other tournament! "

"Ok babe, but we already know who's gonna win" _reply Minako with a wink._

"_**Oh my god!" **scream Inner Sakura._ "**_She's flirting with MY Naruto!"_**

"_I know! She's such a… Wait, 'my Naruto'? What are you talking about! Naruto and I are just friends! Stop saying stupid things!"_

"_**Stupid things? Don't forget that I'm you so you're feeling like me…"**_

"_Shut up! It's not true!" I just ignore my Inner self and I talk with the others girls, but the conversation always turn around a certain 'goddess of love'. _

_The party finish and everyone head to there home. Minako is exhausted after wining all the tournaments and dancing and singing after every win. Naruto helped me a little with the cleaning and after he went back to his home. Now it's just Minako-san and me all alone in the house. Why do I feel like I want to kill her?_

"Sakura?" _asks Minako-san._

"Yes, Minako-san?"

"Call me Minako, I prefer. Anyway, are you going out with Naruto-kun?"

"_**YES!! So you better not touch him!!"**_

"No…" _I respond trying to ignore Inner Sakura._

"Good! I didn't want you of thinking I'm flirting with your boyfriend! He's so gentle and super hot. Maybe I will like to try something with him… You know" _saying that Minako was blushing a little. Oh god… _"But does he have a girlfriend! I mean, maybe he have one who's not you… oh my god… does he?"

"_**Say yes like this she'll not touch him and we'll have him!"**_

"No, he doesn't."

"Great! I feel better know… I'll go sleep now. Good night Sakura!"

"Good night Minako…"

_With that, Minako goes to the guest room. I go upstairs slowly and arriving to my room, I start to cry. But why am I crying? I don't understand! It's Naruto! NARUTO! This is so stupid!_

"_**No it's not! You l-…"**_

"_No I don't! Ok? I don't."_

_I put my pyjama and go to bed. Tears are still rolling down my cheeks. I feel like I will not sleep well tonight._

* * *

End of the second chapter! Hope you like it! I chose the game SoulCalibur because it's my favorite videogame (after Naruto but it would be weird that Naruto play to Naruto...) Anyway review! and please don't tell me I suck in grammar because I already know! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

So sweet is jealousy

Chapter 3

_I'm so tired. I cry all night. Boy, I don't understand! But maybe I'm just sad of the fact that Naruto will no more be with me. Yes that's it! I'm not jealous because Minako could go out with Naruto! It's that just I'm too selfish to hand him over. I mean like we have no one else he's always with me but if he have Minako-chan, he'll be less with me! That's it! And for a minute I taught I love Naruto! Me, love Naruto! I feel better now. Ah, the door is ringing. Seems like it's Naruto and Minako already answers the door. I should go see them… No! I'll leave them alone! I'll go take my shower and go downstairs later. _

"Hi Sakura-chan!" _I look at Naruto who was like always, I smile and say hello to him and Minako. After, I didn't talk, anyway, even if I'll talk, they'll not hear much in there conversations. It'll be difficult to not feel left out during that time…_

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" _Naruto look at me with a worry look. I smile_

"Yes, I'm alright. I didn't sleep well last night. I'm just tired!"

"Why couldn't you sleep?" _asks Minako with a smirk. She have an idea why? It's like she knew the I was crying for Naruto… I mean to lose his friendship and all, not in a romantic way._

"For some reasons! It's not really important…" _I respond, really afraid that she could see the real reason. _"So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, we can go to visit the village" _respond Minako._

"Alright! Let's go just after we eat breakfast!" _respond Naruto._

"You didn't eat already?" _I ask not understanding why._

"No! I skip it to arrive rapidly here and we wanted to wait for you" _respond Naruto grinning._

"Well more Naruto-kun then me" _reply Minako smiling too. _

_I look at Naruto who was blushing and I smile at him. We eat breakfast and go out of my house. We start the tour of Konoha with all the training grounds and we even see Neji and Tenten training together (or maybe more…). At noon, we start to be hungry. Minako says suddenly_

"Oh my god, a karoke café! Can we go? Please? Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?" _She's screaming like a 4 years old who saw a doll and wanted to buy it. _

"Well, why not! I never came here so it could be fun!" _I respond smiling._

_We enter the café and sit at a table. We command and start to eat. After a moment, we finish and start to talk. Well, I was not really in the conversation but I enjoy the moment… kinda…_

"Well now, I'm going on stage!" _says Minako. She stand up and go on stage, she murmur something to the DJ and a song start. I know this song. It's 'Harmonia'. I use to listen to it on repeat on my 'Sasuke-kun-is-the-best-in-the-world" phase._

"Wow, she sing so well!" _say Naruto clearly impress by her performance. But it's true. She had a beautiful singing voice. Maybe I should go on stage too… but how can I have a chance against her… Why do I want to be against her?_

"_**Face it! You love N-…"**_

"_No I don't! Why are you still trying to convince me that I love him?"_

_Without understanding myself, I get up and go to the scene when Minako finish. I ask the DJ for the song 'Sakura Kiss'. I don't know why but I feel like singing this song…_

**Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love!  
Maybe you're my love! **

I notice that I'm always around you  
But is it hating? Liking? Or just paranoia?

When I can see my feelings clearly  
Lady, or host, It doesn't matter

The reason for which people fall in love  
Is different for everyone but, maybe you're my love!

I want to meet you now and give you, a sweet person, a sakura kiss-  
If your heart moves from it, let's have a romantic love  
More important than the future, Is the present  
The delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's aesthetic

For example, I want to try looking for  
The still-unknown you of mine, but I'm scared

In denim, in frills, in casuals and Chinese  
Every time we meet, I change sevenfold and my resolution falters

The doors of love that open one after another  
Are fully loaded with thrills- it's definitely love

On days when we're busy and pass by each other, a sakura kiss-  
it's a love romantic enough to be painful  
Let's accept each other's weak spots, too;  
love that touches one another is invincible;  
the two of us who seem to bloom are the protagonists

Let's create memories that won't lose against the blindingly bright sky, now

It's definitely love

I want to meet you now and give you, a sweet person, a sakura kiss-  
If your heart moves from it, let's have a romantic love  
More important than the future, Is the present  
The delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's aesthetic, Yeah  
Blossoming virgin's aesthetic

Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love!  
Maybe you're my love!

"WOW!! Sakura-chan, I didn't know that you're singing voice was that beautiful!!!" _says Naruto when I came back to the table._

"It's true, Sakura! You sing really well. The song really fits you!" _says Minako smiling._

"Thank you Minako, thanks Naruto!" _Looking at him, I start to blush… Why do I blush looking at Naruto? Better change subject._ "By the way Minako, you sing really well!"

"Thank you! I really want to be a signer since I'm little but I can't, I'm a princess…"

"And?" _say Naruto. "_You can still be a singer! I know a princess who's a actress too. You have to believe in your dreams and never lose hope!"

"Yes, you're right! So, what is your dream Naruto-kun?"

"To become an Hokage! And I will, believe it!"

"Wow! You see big!" _Minako laugh a little and then say _"And you Sakura?"

"Me? It's…"

"**_To be with Naruto."_**

"To be wi-… I-In fact I don't really have a dream. I just want to help around me…" _I start to look at the window._

_Oh my god! What I was about to say!?! I have to control this stupid Inner Sakura! I see in the face of Naruto that he's worried but what can I say? Anyway, we get out of the café. The evening past calmly. We finish with a supper at Ichiraku and we do a walk through the village. After Naruto escort us to my house. Alone in the house, Minako ask me_

"Sakura? Are you alright. When we finish at the café you look a little bit down… or maybe confuse…"

"Thank you but I'm ok. Maybe a little bit sleepy, so good night!"

_Minako says good night and I go in my room. I take my Mp3 player and I start to play the song 'Sakura Kiss' on repeat. Why do I feel so connect to this song? It can't be only because they say my name in the song! I feel like I will not sleep well tonight._

* * *

Well, how you like it? Firt I didn't want to make sing Sakura but I fall in love with the song Sakura kiss and i think "It feel well with Sakura!" so I take it! I put the traduction of the song to see how the song fit well in this story! I'm so pround of me!! (maybe I should calm down it's not that good...) anyway Hope you like it! Review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here is the 4th chapter of the story! I'm really happy for your good reviews! They help me a lot. I tried to get better in grammar but I'm sure it still have some mistakes... But I hope it's better! anyway Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

So sweet is jealousy

Chapter 4

_I didn't sleep well. AGAIN! And my eyes are all puffy! Crying all night long and always thinking about the sexy blonde shinobi with gorgeous blue eyes and... Here I go again! Why do I think of him like this? No, it's not because I love him! I don't love him! I don't love him! I don't lov-…_

"Sakura-chan?"

_Great! Talking about him, he appears in my room. No! Tears stop go on! Stop…_

"Sakura-chan, are you crying? What's wrong?"

_I can't look at him… I feel so ridiculous! What can I say anyway? I cry because I'm sad that you can maybe go out with some girl. Yes, so intelligent!_

"Nothing! I just read a really sad book and I was thinking about it."

_Ok. That was a last minute try but I think he trust what I say. It's cute how naive he is. Did I just think that he's cute?_

"**_Shannaro! He's sure cute!"_**

_We finish breakfast and go out for a walk. For some reason, Minako didn't talk too much and it have some awkward silence. I'm thinking too much to realise what's going on around me. Maybe I should talk to Ino…_

"Forehead!" _talking about her! Ino is running after us, hand in hand with Shikamaru?!? _

"Hi Ino-pig! Hi Shikamaru! What's up?"_ I say._

"Well… Me and Shika-kun are together!" _She's almost jumping everywhere. _"I have to thank you, Minako. I was so jealous that Shika-kun was not paying me attention that I though, 'if one day a girl take my guy, I will feel stupid to not take the occasion!' So that's it! I told Shika-kun I love him and he loves me too! It's perfect!"

_With that, she takes Shikamaru's arm and I heard him say _"How troublesome" _blushing a little. Anyway I'm happy for her. She deserve it._

"**_You see? Even Ino-pig found a guy! You should just ignore that Minako, grab Naruto and kiss him!"_**

" _I can't do that!"_

"**_Yes you can! You better see Minako kiss OUR Naruto?"_**

"_No!! I don't want to! He should be mine… What? No… I didn't say that!"_

"**_Yes you do! I was right! You're jealous and you want him! So you should fight! To prove you love him, and after kiss him passionately and…"_**

_I start to ignore my Inner self. It's because of her that I'm thinking like this of Naruto… Or maybe not?_

_The days passed by and I start to be used to Minako being around. If I forgot the fact that she's flirting with Naruto, she's really cool. I discover that Minako really deserve her title of goddess of love. She helps without knowing Hinata and Kiba and Neji and Tenten to get together. I talk about it to Ino a little and she said that maybe I was the next in line. I'm not sure about that. Naruto and Minako are getting really close…_

_Like it's raining, Naruto, Minako and I were listening to a movie. Naruto is in the middle and I can't help but look to if Minako is trying something on Naruto. Because of that, I don't understand the movie. Oh no, they're talking. They are so close… Not those tears again! It's not the first time they're that close! I can't stand. I have to go somewhere else. Crap! I can't get out of the house! Whatever, I'm getting upstairs._

"I-I have to g-get something in my room." _I say sobbing._

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"

Why did he have to follow me? Minako will be better but not him! Shannaro!! What can I say? The movie? No, it wasn't a sad one. I have no excuse. I just have to face him…

* * *

So, how it was? not that bad?? Hope you like it! Please REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of this story! I want to thank everyone who been sticking around! so enjoy!

* * *

So sweet is jealousy

Chapter 5

_I can't look at him. I feel so stupid. Tears are still on my face. I raise my eyes to look at him and see that he's worried. That makes me cry even more._

"Sakura-chan? Please, tell me what wrong. You been acting really weirdly those days."

"_**Tell him!" **__scream Inner Sakura_

"_But…"_

"_**TELL HIM!!"**_

"Naruto… I… I have… I'm… so jealous! Minako and you seem the perfect couple! And I'm just standing in the way! At, first I try to ignore it, or even think that it was nothing, but every time I feel left behind, what hurt me more, is that you ignore me! It even hurt me more when I was thinking of you with an other girl because… because I love you so much!"

_I start to cry more. That's it! I toll him. All is finish! He'll go out with Minako and I will…_

_Wait, he's kissing. He is KISSING me! It's so sweet, his lips on mine…_

"Sakura-chan, I love you too, and no other girl will replace you!"

_He kiss me again, and I hear someone sobbing…_

"This is sooooooo cute!" _I turn to see Minako crying. _"I'm so glad you two finished together! Men, Sakura, you gave me some troubles."

"What?"_ I ask not understanding._

"_**How dare she say that? It's more her that make us troubles!"**_

"Come with me I'll explain you! Naruto, wait for us downstairs!

_I see that the '–kun' was no more there. What the hell is going on?_

"Sorry I make you cry" _she say pulling me in the guest room _"It because… Where to start… First my life is not really in danger. Tsunade imagine this mission of you protecting me. Like this, it would me more easy to always be with Naruto. You see, my mom is a friend of Tsunade, and she known me since I'm little and I always like to play the cupid or the goddess of love if you prefer. So remembering that, Tsunade ask me, since I was going to be there for vacation anyway, to help you understand you feelings for Naruto. I played the girl who's in love with Naruto for you to be jealous and well, I think you understand! Wait, I have to give you something…"

_With that, Minako search in a bag some thing while saying "_Blue, orange, yellow, orange, purple, orange, orange, green, orange…" _Now I understand more all of this. I own this girl, even that… WHAT??? Tsunade-sama know that I love him! I have to talk to her…_

"Voilà!" _she scream _"I think that you're favourite is pink right?"

_She shows me a pink brooch who look like her's but it's write on it "_Helped by the goddess of love Minako!'_ I smile and tell her thank you. I put the brooch on my shirt and we get downstairs. Naruto want to know what happened but let's say it a secret between Minako and me!_

_Some days later, she returns to her home. Before she goes, she murmur at my ear "_You better invite me to your wedding with Naruto!" _We send each others letters and she toll me that she will make an album soon call 'Goddess of love: Believe it!' Seems like she gets influence a little by Naruto! Anyway I'm really glad I was able to met her and because of her, now I'm with the men of my life._

"_**You see? At the end I was right!"**_

"_No, you wasn't!"_

"_**Yes I was!"**_

"_No, you wasn't!"_

"_**YES, I WAS!"**_

"_Just, shut up stupid Inner!"_

**THE END!**

* * *

Wow, what a crappy end! I know it was short (and it really suck) but I didn't have better ideas... anyway Hope you like it! 


End file.
